


First Kiss

by nataliaclow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaclow/pseuds/nataliaclow
Summary: Evgenia no era una persona que se caracterizara por temerle a los retos, pero su primer amor era un reto que no podía enfrentar.¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de Wakaba?





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri fandom Evgenia/Wakaba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuri+fandom+Evgenia%2FWakaba).



**First Kiss**

Evgenia no era una persona que se caracterizara por disimular lo que sentía. Era tan extrovertida cuán podía serlo, no tenía miedo ante lo podría considerar desconocido, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Había conocido a Wakaba desde hace tiempo, pero no fue hasta debutaron como senior que su relación mejoró.

Wakaba le había dado un chocolate en una de las competencias y solo por ese gesto todo comenzó. Como una excusa de amistad intercambiaban chaquetas en las competencias, pero al final Evgenia sólo quería sentir el aroma frutal de Wakaba y como su calor la envolvía.

No podía creer que su primavera hubiese llegado con ella, cuando la tomaba de la mano o la miraba a los ojos, unas mariposas revoloteaban desde su cabeza hasta los pies, pero lograba disimular lo suficiente como para que su contacto físico no fuera sospechoso. No obstante, la angustia le llenó el alma cuando Wakaba le confesó que le estaba empezando a gustar alguien.

Evgenia siempre había dado por sentado que mientras estuvieran juntas, no iba a perderla por nadie más. Cuando entre sonrisas intentó preguntarle quién le gustaba, ella no quiso responderle justificándose en que como su amor no era correspondido no tenía sentido que otras personas lo supieran.

Aparentemente decidió respetar su decisión, pero en su interior no podía aceptarlo. Ella pensó que iba a enamorarse de Yuzuru ya que siempre lo había admirado mucho, pero al final quien robó su corazón fue Wakaba ¿Por qué ella no pudo haber pensado lo mismo de ella? ¿Qué le hacía falta? ¿No era lo suficientemente bonita? ¿No le inspiraba nada bonito en su interior?

Con todas esas preguntas sin resolver, sólo pudo tomar su mano con fuerza. Wakaba no entendió el repentino contacto, pero dejó que sus manos siguieran unidas.

***

— ¿Evgenia? ¿Estás bien?

Wakaba rozó su mejilla y retiró los cabellos de su rostro. Había estado taciturna toda la cita, pero es que no podía pensar en otra forma de llamar la atención de Wakaba si no era diciéndole lo que sentía, pero tenía tanto miedo.

— ¿Tú me quieres?

Evgenia miró a los ojos a Wakaba y esta con una sonrisa hermosa le respondió que sí.  Aunque la respuesta era honesta, no era lo que Evgenia estaba esperado. No ese querer como amiga, pero sabía que no podía exigir más, volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió metida en sus pensamientos.

Wakaba pensó que tal vez había dicho algo indebido, pero no sabía si quererla era algo malo. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Ese silencio era incómodo y era extraño ver a Evgenia tan decaída. Se le ocurrió una idea que a lo mejor no iba a cambiar en nada su estado de ánimo, pero tal vez transmitiera mejor sus sentimientos. Wakaba tomó del mentón a Evgenia e hizo que la mirara, luego le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Evgenia estaban mirándola desconcertada y pudo notar cómo se había sonrojado. Entonces por primera vez en esa tarde la vio sonreír sinceramente. Wakaba respondió la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás tan decaída?

Evgenia no pudo devolverle el abrazo, porque su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, sin embargo, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Wakaba. Su estómago empezó a arder tan intensamente que pensaba que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

— No quiero que me dejes.

Los dedos de Wakaba acariciaron el cabello de Evgenia y ella se rio por bajo.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de dejarte?

— Por esa persona que te gusta.

Wakaba volvió a reírse y la abrazó más fuertemente.

— ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?

Evgenia no quería que utilizara esa palabra nunca más, se separó de Wakaba y la vio directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba confundida y gracias a eso Evgenia aprovechó para acercársele y poner sus labios sobre los de ella. Evgenia presionó su cara para que los labios se impregnaran del calor y la humedad de los ajenos. Algo de la viscosidad del labial de Wakaba se traspasó a los suyos. No era un beso morboso, sólo era la superposición.

Cuando se separaron Evgenia se veía consumida por la culpa. Bajó la mirada y se quedó observando sus piernas.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres dejarme?

Wakaba estaba tan consternada que no se había percatado de nada. Pero en ese momento espabiló, tomó del rostro a Evgenia y le dio su mejor beso. Las manos le temblaban y estaban heladas por los nervios, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. 

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Evgenia no podía parar ese sentimiento y volvió a acercarse a los labios de Wakaba. El suspiro que salió desde lo profundo de su pecho llegó directamente a la cavidad de Wakaba, no iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más. En verdad se había enamorado.


End file.
